Aller simple
by fjudy
Summary: Elle sait qu'il fait ses études ici, elle a choisi de tout quitter pour pouvoir le croiser à nouveau et peut être le séduire. La verra-t-il encore comme une petite fille ?


**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Note :** Texte écrit pour le défi lancé par Dadzetos sur le forum APAGCPMDEO de ce site, écrire dix OS dans 10 fandoms différents. Et comme j'avais trsè envie d'écrire sur ce couple depuis un moment déjà je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion où jamais.

Merci à Tolena pour sa correction.^^

**Titre : ** Aller simple

* * *

A l'aube de ses dix huit ans, Lizzie McDonald entrait à l'université de Vancouver. Si elle avait choisi cette école ce n'était par pour la qualité de ses cours, ni pour la proximité de la mer, pas plus pour son équipe de football, dont elle faisait cependant parti. Non si elle s'était inscrite c'était pour une seule raison, c'était pour lui, le garçon qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis qu'il avait passé le pas de sa porte. Il avait été le petit ami de sa sœur. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ces dernières années, il ne fréquentait plus Casey depuis leur rupture, et il n'était pas un grand ami de Derek non plus. Mais elle savait qu'il étudiait ici, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle le croise, et qu'il remarque qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille, que ses formes s'étaient arrondies, qu'elle était devenue femme.

Oui, Lizzie se sentait heureuse de sa décision, malgré le fait qu'elle se retrouve loin de sa famille. Mais avec la naissance de son petit frère, ces dernières années n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Au contraire, elle avait apporté toute l'aide possible à sa mère, elle avait joué à la nounou, les soirs après l'école, les weekends et parfois même les nuits. Avec le départ des ainés à l'université, elle était devenue la fille de la maison, celle sur qui on pouvait se reposer, celle qui était responsable. Edwin, lui essayait de battre le record de retenues que Derek avaient obtenues au lycée.

Quelques jours après son installation, au détour d'un couloir, elle le vit, il était là devant elle, il avait changé, il ne ressemblait plus à l'adolescent de ses souvenirs, il était plus charmant encore, plus étoffé, apparemment le sport universitaire développait les muscles. Son cœur chavira quand, aveuglé par le soleil, il plissa les yeux pour l'observer, puis l'ayant manifestement reconnue il lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main. Avec tout le contrôle dont elle était capable, elle retint pour ne pas courir vers lui. Les jambes en coton elle avança lentement, elle dut faire appel à son plus grand jeu d'actrice pour lui faire penser qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir.

— Mais que fais-tu là ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement surpris.

— J'étudie ici, mais et toi, ne me dis pas que tu as été accepté ici ?

Lizzie souffla un peu, il avait l'air content de la voir.

— Si, je suis en première année. Annonça-t-elle d'un ton fier.

— Comment va ta sœur ?

Et voilà, on y était il voulait des nouvelles de Casey, elle se doutait que cette question arriverait mais elle espérait qu'elle viendrait après qu'il lui ait demandé ce qu'elle étudiait, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

— Bien, toujours à Queens.

Elle s'apprêtait à enchaîner sur un sujet moins épineux, mais une jolie blonde qui manifestement devait être sa copine, l'appela.

— Je dois y aller, nous pourrions boire un café un de ses jours, tu pourrais me donner des nouvelles de tout le monde. Lui dit-il en s'éloignant

_Et de ma sœur en particulier. _Pensa la jeune femme dépitée.

Elle lui décerna un petit au revoir de la main, et il partit au bras de cette poupée Barbie, parce que c'en était manifestement une, le blond de ses cheveux était trop parfait, trop brillant pour être véritable.

Alors elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas seule.

— Mais qui est cet apollon ? S'intéressa sa compagne de chambre.

Lizzie reconnut le sourire carnassier de cette dernière, elle commençait à bien la connaître. Adrian était de compagnie agréable, néanmoins elle sautait sur n'importe quel garçon du moment qu'il avait un joli sourire.

— C'est l'ex de ma sœur. Répondit Lizzie à contre cœur.

Elle aurait préféré qu'elle, cette croqueuse d'homme, ne jette pas son dévolu sur Max.

— Tu aurais pu me le présenter. Lui reprocha son amie.

— Il est hors de question que je te branche avec ce mec. S'énerva Lizzie. Tu en as bien assez sur tout le campus.

— Mais c'est qu'elle serait méchante, ironisa Adrian, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien compris que c'était une chasse gardée. Plaisanta-t-elle.

— Ouais. Bougonna miss McDonald.

ooOoo

Lizzie se donnait beaucoup de mal à l'entrainement pour pouvoir faire parti de l'équipe première. En tant que première année fraichement sélectionnée, elle faisait parti pour l'instant des remplaçantes, elle s'entrainait d'arrache pied, pour obtenir sa place. Cela lui permettait de se retrouver près de Max qui jouait lui aussi sur le terrain voisin et de l'admirer à loisir. Elle l'avait souvent, recroisé depuis la foi où ils avaient discuté. Malgré tout, il ne lui avait pas reproposé de boire un café, ils échangeaient seulement un sourire chaleureux, du genre _je te reconnais bien et je te dis bonjour mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire_. Un soir alors qu'elle était en sueur et pas particulièrement à son avantage, il vint lui parler, ou du moins il lui lança alors qu'il passait près d'elle

— Tu as fait pas mal de progrès.

Il était dans son dos, mais elle identifia sa voix, instantanément elle se retourna, sa queue de cheval fouettant l'air

— Merci.

C'est le seul mot qu'il lui vint à l'esprit, puis elle attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et but une gorgée. Elle se traitait d'idiote quand elle le regarda s'éloigner, elle aurait dû faire une remarque plus spirituelle du genre, _je sais et j'attends toujours ton café_. Mais Lizzie n'était pas du genre entreprenante avec les garçons, elle le regrettait. Peut être devrait-elle demander des cours à Adrian, qui la mettait souvent à la porte de sa chambre. Cette dernière y batifolait joyeusement avec sa proie du jour. Elle pourrait lui apprendre un wagon sur comment draguer, un gars capitaine de l'équipe de football universitaire, targué d'une petite amie sublime, d'un corps de rêve et ex de votre grande sœur. Mais elle n'était pas ce genre de fille, et malheureusement elle n'avait aucune idée de comment l'approcher.

ooOoo

L'occasion de le revoir se présenta assez vite. Une fête fut organisée par un ami d'Adrian, les premières années n'étaient pas invités en général à ce genre de sauterie. Mais sa compagne de chambre était devenue assez populaire dans les années supérieures et surtout parmi la gent masculine. En colocataire fidèle, et un peu aussi pour se faire pardonner le nombre incalculable de fois où Lizzie s'était vue mise à la porte de sa chambre, Adrian l'avait conviée à l'accompagner. Lizzie espérait y voir Max, cependant elle ne se transforma pas en poupée sexy comme lui conseilla Adrian. Elle remercia son amie pour sa mini jupe et enfila son vieux jean et un débardeur tout à fait sage. Quand elle passa le pas de la porte de la fête, elle regretta immédiatement son maquillage appliqué sagement. Elle, la sportive se sentait en décalage par rapport aux autres étudiantes. Elles étaient toutes… très sexy et féminines. Et elle ne l'était pas.

Elle le repéra assez vite, il était seul près de la table des boissons, Lizzie inspira un grand coup et se dirigea vers lui. Elle avançait un sourire sur les lèvres, il le lui rendit, cela l'encouragea.

— Salut ! Commença-t-elle joviale.

Il répondit sympathiquement à son bonjour et lui proposa un verre. Lizzie acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Malheureusement la discussion ne prit pas le tour qu'elle espérait, en fait elle n'en prit aucun. Elle resta là près de lui sans rien dire, l'observant de temps à autres. Une fille probablement saoule, commença à se donner en spectacle debout sur une table. Ce numéro d'effeuillage n'échappa pas à Max. qui semblait prendre plaisir à ce striptease improvisé. La jeune femme commençait à se demander ce qu'elle était venue faire ici, elle n'était pas à sa place. Au moment où le désir de rentrer se fit insoutenable. Max lui demanda à nouveau des nouvelles de sa sœur, _ils n'avaient donc aucun sujet de conversation à part Casey ?_

— Elle va bien, elle se donne à fond dans ses études, tu la connais, sourit-elle, elle a décidé de ne pas avoir de petit ami jusqu'à son diplôme.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, pensant en avoir trop dit, comme si cette information pouvait l'intéresser, du moins elle espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas.

— Et Derek, il est encore à Queens lui aussi ? Questionna-t-il, Je parie que lui au contraire doit ramener une fille différente à chaque vacance.

— Bizarrement non, figure toi, que lui aussi a décidé de se concentrer sur ses études.

Elle éclata de rire, qui aurait pensé qu'un jour son demi frère renoncerait aux filles.

Sans aucune raison apparente la musique entrainante, céda à une plus calme, les lumières se firent plus douces pour permettre au couples de s'enlacer. Contre toute attente, il l'invita à danser, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle saisit sa main pour le suivre sur la piste, quand il s'arrêta, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, et se rapprocha de lui plus que de nécessaire, elle sentit ses bras se refermer autour de sa taille. Elle lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, sur laquelle elle avait appuyé sa tête. Elle s'enivra de son odeur, et profita de ce moment serrée tout contre lui.

ooOoo

Quelques semaines plus tard, Lizzie, avait repensé tous les jours à ce moment de proximité, tellement qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas malade. Cependant, tout ne s'était pas terminé comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Alors qu'ils dansaient, la petite amie de Max s'était pointée et avait exigé de danser avec lui. Lizzie avait laissé sa place à contre cœur et était rentrée se coucher. C'est ce souvenir qui lui faisait passer le temps, chaque fois qu'elle attendait devant sa porte qu'Adrian ait terminé ses activités extrascolaires. Comme maintenant, assise en tailleur, elle avait réussit à emporter quelques bouquins de cours, et révisait à même le sol. Et juste à ce moment là l'objet de ses pensée, Max sortit de la chambre de sa petite amie qui se trouvait coïncidence oblige au même étage que la sienne.

— Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Questionna le jeune homme.

— J'attends que ma colocataire ait terminé sa récréation. Expliqua la jeune femme avec un air entendu.

Max sembla hésiter un instant puis il l'invita à venir boire un verre dans sa chambre, elle serait toujours mieux installée qu'ici, sur le sol glacial du couloir. Lizzie accepta avec joie sa proposition. C'était une aubaine, elle allait pouvoir mieux le connaître, discuter avec lui. Il lui fallait à tout prix éviter de parler de sa famille. Elle ramassa ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol, il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. La jeune femme fut troublée par le contact chaleureux de sa paume qui se répandait au creux de la sienne. Debout, elle fit mine de rajuster ses vêtements pour se donner une contenance et ne pas avoir l'air trop idiote. Durant le trajet où il la conduisait jusqu'à ses pénates, il lui parla de son colocataire, il était spécial, mais gentil. Si bien que quand elle pénétra, dans la pièce, et qu'elle serra la main de Charlie, elle s'était déjà fait une idée plutôt positive sur lui. Il était tout le contraire de Max, sa silhouette n'était pas athlétique, il n'était absolument pas sportif, pourtant un certain charme se dégageait des ses traits rondouillards. Il plut beaucoup à Lizzie. D'autant plus qu'il lui confia que Max lui avait déjà parlé d'elle. Ce qui la rendit euphorique. Elle passa un agréable moment en sa compagnie, il lui raconta un nombre incalculable d'histoires drôles, Max partageait son hilarité. C'était un moment de complicité que la jeune femme n'était pas prête d'oublier. Cependant elle dut prendre congé des deux compères, il était tard et Adrian devait être endormie à cette heure ci, son flirt avait sûrement été mis à la porte depuis un moment déjà.

ooOoo

Lizzie retrouvait souvent Charlie sur le campus, elle s'en était fait un ami sincère. Elle avait retrouvé avec lui la complicité qui l'unissait à Edwin. Il venait souvent la voir à ses entrainements, et l'encourageait à ses matchs, et parfois Max venait avec lui l'applaudir quand elle rentrait sur le terrain en tant que remplaçante.

Après les fêtes de fin d'année, Charlie l'invita au restaurant, elle avait accepté avec un arrière goût dans la bouche, elle avait l'intuition que ce n'était pas un rendez vous amical, surtout quand il lui avait demandé de se mettre sur son trente et un. Elle avait donc sorti sa robe noire de l'armoire, elle ne l'avait pas mise depuis noël, et l'avait rejoint dans le petit bistro italien en face du campus. De la rue elle l'observa, il était déjà assis à une table, et portait une cravate, il avait l'air très nerveux. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer, elle allait lui faire de la peine, si seulement elle n'était pas amoureuse de Max. Elle aurait pu tenter une aventure avec lui, il avait tout du petit ami parfait. C'est donc, contrite qu'elle le repoussa au cours de la soirée.

— Je le connais ? Demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle l'avait raccompagné devant sa porte.

— Pourquoi cela devrait avoir une importance ? Sourit la jeune fille, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui avouer que son compagnon de chambre était son rival. Elle lui tendit la main

— Amis.

— Amis. Répondit Charlie en lui serrant la paume, puis il l'attira à lui, et lui déposa un minuscule bisou sur les lèvres. Il l'avait prise par surprise et comme par hasard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Max, Lizzie s'empressa de repousser son soupirant, cependant, le sportif n'avait pas raté une miette de la scène.

— Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble tous les deux, tu ne m'en avais pas parlé Charlie. Déclara le jeune homme d'un ton froid.

— Ce n'est pas ce tu crois ! Bafouilla Lizzie rouge de confusion.

Cependant Max ne répondit pas et passa entre elle et Charlie, les bousculant presque.

— Excuse moi pour le baiser, je n'avais pas l'intention de te mettre dans une situation embarrassante.

— Ce n'est rien. Murmura tristement Lizzie. Et elle rentra sous le regard inquisiteur de Charlie.

ooOoo

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'elle étudiait pour son cours de littérature Adrian entra comme une tornade dans leur chambre.

— Devine quoi, ton apollon et sa poupée Barbie ont rompu.

— Tu en es sure ! s'écria Lizzie le cœur battant.

— En tous cas c'est le bruit qui court, et moi à ta place je me jetterais sur l'occasion, parce ce mec n'est pas le genre à rester célibataire longtemps. Conseilla, son amie.

— Je ne sais pas trop, il ne me parle plus, j'ai même l'impression qu'il m'évite. Expliqua Lizzie un gout amer dans la bouche.

— Fais comme tu veux, mais ne vient pas te plaindre lorsqu'il aura une autre fille dans son lit.

Lizzie soupçonnait Charlie d'avoir compris après quel garçon elle soupirait, et de l'avoir répété à Max, ce qui expliquerait son changement de comportement envers elle. Cela la rendait triste, de savoir qu'il ne désirait pas devenir son petit ami, mais elle s'en doutait dès le départ, pour lui elle n'était la petite sœur de son amour de lycée.

ooOoo

Malgré leur petit différent, elle continuait à voir Charlie, il la faisait rire plus que jamais, comme s'il voulait effacer de son visage, cette mine triste. Il avait accepté son choix et lui avait demandé de lui brancher Adrian, elle lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, il suffisait qu'il aille lui parler, et qu'il lui montre son joli sourire à fossettes. Mais elle le prévint, il ne devait pas s'attendre à une histoire d'amour. Cette fille ne se contentait que d'histoire d'un soir.

— Ça tombe bien. Lui avait-il répondu, c'est ce que je recherche aussi.

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, cependant elle était ravie qu'il tourne la page.

ooOoo

Pourtant quand elle reçu un bouquet de roses rouges le jour de le St Valentin avec un petit mot qui lui enjoignait de se rendre le soir dans la chambre 226, justement celle de Charlie. Elle fut déçue de constater que son ami ne semblait pas avoir renoncé, elle décida de ne pas y aller et de rester enfermée, toute la soirée. Adrian avait évidement un rendez vous, elle la laissa seule vers dix neuf heures. Elle imaginait que Max devait en ce moment être avec une autre, ce qui la rendit triste, tout le campus devait avoir un rencard, sauf elle.

Vers vingt deux heures, alors qu'elle relisait pour la énième fois le même passage de son cours, elle pensait sérieusement à se changer pour la nuit et se glisser dans ses draps, quand Adrian fit son entrée avec Charlie.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! S'étonna le jeune homme.

— Je révise, ça ne se voit pas. Répliqua Lizzie sarcastique, qui avait du mal à comprendre comment le flirt d'Adrian pouvait être Charlie alors qu'il était sensé l'attendre dans sa chambre.

— Tu ne t'es pas rendu au rendez vous avec Max ? Rigola Charlie, un brin moqueur.

— Quel rendez vous avec Max ? Je ne me suis pas rendu au rendez vous que j'avais avec toi ! Précisa-t-elle, elle lui tendit la carte qu'il lui avait envoyée dans la matinée.

— Ce n'est pas mon écriture, je ne t'ai jamais fait parvenir ces roses, et je croyais que tu avais compris que je ne m'intéressais plus à toi.

Lizzie comprit avec horreur ce qu'elle venait de gâcher. Adrian se mit à rire

— J'y crois pas, tu as posé à un lapin à ton apollon.

Mais la jeune femme n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, elle était déjà en train de courir dans les couloirs, les étudiants qu'elle croisait devait la prendre pour une folle. Elle cavalait pied nus, les cheveux ébouriffés. Devant la chambre de Max elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Puis elle tambourina à la porte, qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur le jeune homme en pyjama.

— Je ne croyais plus que tu viendrais, je m'étais couché. Dit le jeune homme dès qu'il la reconnut, en se passant une main sur son visage endormi.

— Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te poser de lapin, mais je pensais que l'invitation venait de Charlie. Expliqua Lizzie, qui tentait, de ne pas attacher ses yeux sur le torse nu de Max.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand, alors à sa grande stupéfaction, elle découvrit un tas de bougies consumées qui reposait un peu partout dans la chambre, la table était mise avec beaucoup de goût, elle remarqua les reste du repas de Max dans l'une des assiettes. Elle avança tout doucement jusqu'au centre de la pièce, comme pour mieux observer la décoration que Max avait concocté juste pour elle.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Murmura Lizzie pour elle-même.

Elle entendit le jeune homme s'approcher derrière elle, enfin elle sentit deux bras l'encercler à sa taille. Le souffle chaud de son amoureux, caressa le lobe de son oreille.

— L'essentiel c'est que tu sois là maintenant. Lui susurra le jeune homme.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, il lui sourit

— Tu es très jolie comme ça.

Elle repensa à sa tenue tout sauf glamour, confuse et rougissante elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en broussaille.

— J'aurais voulu…la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le baiser fougueux que lui donnait le garçon qu'elle avait suivit jusqu'ici, elle avait quitté pour lui sa famille, ses amis, son foyer. Il était le seul l'unique, et maintenant elle était sienne.


End file.
